


A Feast In The Cottage In The Woods

by oh_no_what_plot



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Cannibalism, Horror, Hypnotism, Magic, yeah please watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: Cinderella, while on the run after her second night dancing with the Prince, finds solace in a small haven in the woods. Enter the witch from Hansel and Gretel.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Feast In The Cottage In The Woods

Panting hard, her torn dress catching on branches, Cinderella stumbled through the trees and away from her pursuers. As she ran, she heard the approaching soldiers shout out for her to stop. Maybe she should, maybe the prince wouldn't reject her just for her status and her awful apparel without that touch of magic, but the risk was too high. She couldn't bear to lose him now. And she still had one night, one final night, to dance with him.

Her foot caught on a thick root and she tripped over, landing sprawled on the floor of the woods. The horses approached, the sound of their hooves loud and regular, ever closer to trampling her. She opened her mouth to scream, when -

"Be still!"

Before her stood a cloaked figure, hands outstretched, bright orbs of light floating around them. The horses and their riders, barely metres away, were frozen before them, as if time itself had stopped. Cinderella stared at her saviour, who turned around.

She was magnificent. The cloaked figure's face was beautiful, with high cheekbones and eyes that Cinderella immediately lost herself in. As she gazed into the depths of her hero's eyes, she felt the strange and irresistible urge to follow this woman.

"Hello, young woman," the magical woman said, holding out a hand to help Cinderella up. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes," the servant girl replied, almost breathless. "Who are you? I mean, thank you! Your eyes are really - sorry - I just -"

The woman chuckled softly. "Don't worry, that's alright. I'm not unused to striking wonder into those I meet."

 _Naturally_ , Cinderella thought, following the mysterious woman as she led her through the dark and confusing woods.

"My name is Alda, and I am the one who watches over this area of the woods." The woman swept an arm around, and the trees immediately next to the pair creaked and bowed to her. "You see?"

"I'm Cinderella," the girl replied, eyes widening as she looked around. "How do you do that?"

"Why, magic, of course. I _am_ a witch."

Cinderella stopped suddenly and let go of the other's hand. "A witch?" This was bad. Very bad. Witches were known to be dangerous, to eat children, to -

"Don't worry," laughed the witch. "Rumours can often be wrong."

The younger nodded, willing to trust this woman. After all, another look into her eyes, and she could barely resist. She _had_ to know more.

The trees grew denser and denser, and the air dropped in temperature, but the two continued their journey. Cinderella lost track of time. Perhaps it they walked on for minutes, or hours, or maybe even years - there was no way to know for sure. Eventually, the light of day split the trees apart, and they entered a small clearing full of a distinct smell. It was oddly familiar - perhaps peppermint, or gingerbread, or...

There was a small cottage at the centre of the clearing, a pretty little lodging built out of materials with various unusual textures. Cinderella approached, curious.

"Go ahead, it's all edible," smiled Alda, indicating the ornaments on the window ledge. "The tastiest of treats alone may make it to my cottage."

"Thank you," Cinderella whispered, still gaping in shock at the soft walls. Gently, she picked up a small empty flowerpot and bit the edge. It was cool and crunchy, the blood-red material dissolving in her mouth. Suddenly ravenous, she dropped all other thoughts and reached out, picking up more and more chunks, eating more and more.

After a while of simply indulging in the food that made up Alda's house, Cinderella suddenly pulled back. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why -"

"It's alright," said Alda, but now she was inside the house, sitting on a rocking chair. They both were. When did that happen?

"How can I repay you for this?" It was odd, because really, Cinderella wasn't sure what made her say that, but one look in her saviour's eyes reassured her that she was following the script perfectly. Wait, script?

"Oh, I only have a small favour to ask," Alda said, voice soft and kind. She rose from the chair and took Cinderella's arm gently, taking her over to the large dinner table. "Would you mind sitting here for a moment?" She patted the table, and Cinderella lifted herself up and onto it, arms straining as if she was heavier and weaker than she had always been.

As soon as she was sitting, she felt a strong and invisible force throw her backwards and across the table, holding her over it like a thick and ill-shaped tablecloth. She yelped in alarm, but Alda muttered something and silenced her. Incantations. It really was dangerous here. She struggled against the force, but her entire body was stuck, unable to shift away or escape. What did the witch _want_?

Rough hands traced her face, and Alda's face was suddenly looming over hers somehow. "Hold on, now, dearie. This won't hurt too much. Well, I haven't received any complaints about the procedure as of yet." The next thing to appear was a small vial, which was soon forced into Cinderella's throat. "Not too long now!" The witch sounded excited.

 _No, no, no_ , Cinderella frantically thought, still trying to move, despite the burning sensation that was filling her body, probably caused by the potion. The world seemed to blur momentarily, and it was as though her entire self was changing physically, feeling lighter and more delicate than ever before. Was this what it was like to die?

But then Alda moved, and the force holding her back disappeared, and Cinderella could breathe.

Except that...

She couldn't.

***

Twenty seven years later, the door to the witch's cottage opened again and two young children entered. The girl looked around while the boy gaped at everything he saw. Alda, now in the form of a kindly old woman, led them inside, encouraging them to give everything a taste. The girl, wisely, held back, but the boy...

He took a few steps forwards and squinted at the grand table, covered in a blue and elegant tablecloth. "Is _this_ edible?"

Alda looked over, and for a moment a smirk lit up her face. "Of course. I call that little treat the Cinder Cloth."

With a grin, the boy began to tear off pieces and gobble them down, commenting on how it tasted of icing sugar and something else he couldn't place.

Eating the ornament, which was truly no ornament or dessert at all.

And if tablecloths could make a sound, Cinderella would be screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> felt the urge to write something dark! please feel free to drop kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
